Archive:Feriya Sparklegears
'Biography' Commander Feriya 'Light Foot' Sparklegears, hero of the Second War, veteran of the Third War. This simple Gnome warrior has seen her fair share of battle and has gained the experience of a veteran soldier of the Alliance. This is her story.... Tinkerer To Soldier It was a time of peace in Gnomeregan shortly before the Second War. Feriya Sprklegears had started out as a member of the Gnomish Tinker Union of Gnomeregan. Each day passed by the same as the one before. She was always clothed in worker leathers and seemed to bathe in the fumes and soot that her many mechanic experiments let out. As a high ranking member of the Union she had been in charge of fitting the defender's armor and weapons with her technological advancements. One day a thunderous explosion echoed through her workshop and into the greater halls of Gnomeregan. Sensing that something had gone wrong, Feriya picked up the sword and shield she had been tinkering with and charged to where the deafening sound had originated from. It wasn't long before the echoing thunder was replaced by the terrorized screams of the gnomes running past her. As she continued deeper past the fleeing tinkermiths, Feriya found herself in the first fight of her life. Beasts larger than herself stared at the gnome with the intent to kill and feast. All too late did she realize that troggs had invaded Gnomeregan. The young Gnome was untrained in the art of war but found the grip of the sword to be similar to that of her hammer and swung as if she was tempering steel. The 1st Gnomish Infantry unit came shortly after the fight had begun, only to find a wheezing female covered in the fresh blood of the unwelcomed guests. With that sight alone, Feriya was immediately transfered into Gnomeregan's defense force. Feriya quickly rose through the ranks over two years of service. The troggs were relentless in many assaults, all of which she had led the defensive against. But the sudden appearance of the modern Leper Gnomes began to take its toll on the population of Gnomeregan. And to make it worse, the Second War of Azeroth had just broken out across Azeroth. The Second War Despite her fiery passion to stay and defend her home, Commander Feriya and the 1st Gnomish Infantry had been dispatched to assist the forces of the Alliance. As the war raged across central Eastern Kingdoms, her band of Gnomes flew supplies all across the human nations and the battlefronts. She had met many heroes of the time, including Anduin Lothar, Adas Proudsoul, Uther the Lightbringer and several others. The 1st Gnomish Infantry assisted in the final push to Blackrock Mountain, Feriya staying as close as she could to the Supreme Commander and watched in horror as the orc warchief slew the champion. The battle waged on but the losses had been claimed. The Alliance had claimed victory but at the loss of named heroes. From there to the beginning of the Third War, Feriya served under the banner of Adas Proudsoul, a Knight of the Silverhand and peacekeeper amongst the human nations. The Third War When the Third War began to terrorize Azeroth, Feriya followed closely behind Commander Proudsoul and his younger brother, Amedaeus Proudsoul, who had joined the Order several years before. As the war progressed, Feriya found herself in the joint fight at Mt. Hyjal, serving at the front of the defense. Waves of undead soldiers flooded the fort that the Alliance had built. Each defender fought bravely, though many died by the sheer numbers of the undead. Adas Proudsoul was one of them. With the losses, Lady Proudmoore teleported the remaining forces to safety. Feriya, amongst the surviviors, watched in horror as the Scourge climbed up the World Tree and was just as surprised to see the wisp explosion that desimated the entire undead scourge. The Return Home Feriya returned to Gnomregan battered, weary and ready for some peace. She arrived only to find her home completely taken over by radiation and troggs. For years she commited herself to battling the threat that besieged her home. Eventually High TinkerMekkatorque led those he could out of their city while Feriya and the 1st Gnomish Infantry stayed behind to do what they could within its walls. It would not be long before Feriya was once more relocated to aid the Alliance elsewhere despite her passion a sworn duty to her beloved Gnomeregan. World of Warcraft, The Burning Crusade, Wrath of the Lich King Two years after her relocation, Commander Feriya Sparklegears found herself going through the simple minded tasks that all members of the Alliance had to do as they rose in strength and rank. Dwarf, Gnome, Human, Night Elf and even Draenei saw much of the warrior as she spread he name through the rekindling Alliance. She participated in many battles that waged across Azeroth and eventually into Outland and Northrend. She is known as Mekgineer Feriya Sparklegears in our time, noting her achievements as a tinkerer and warrior. Recently she has entered the candidacy for High Tinker of the Gnomes. 'Appearance' As seen in game.... It's odd that you didn't notice this Gnome at first glance, but given her size it is understandable. At a simple look, you assume she is nothing more than your common female Gnome, However, something about her catches your eye and you take a closer look. What you notice first is her eccentric hair style. Twin pink lotus styled tails seem to be blossoming from the two golden titansteel cogs that keep the twisted bases of the tails tightly bound. The rest of her hair and up to her oversized fangs seems smooth like silk. The twin fangs gently swaying when she walks. Slightly hidden behind them is her lightly freckled and childlike face. Her big skyblue eyes peer searchingly at the world, always taking in scenary and learning. The edges of her lips are turned upright, giving the appearance that a smile never leaves her face. You continue looking at her and notice that she is garbed not in a tinkersmith's uniform or even garbed in cloth as a magi, but rather in a battle hardened plate that generally covers her whole body from shoulder to feet. If seen in town, she wears the golden plates made for those of high ranks in the Stormwind Guard or those in the Holy Order and wears it proudly. If seen out and about in the world, she wears her battle gear that has been forged of titansteel and crafted into a design that is all too common in the Northern Wastes. Either way, she adorns the colors of the Order of Judgement and generally carries a weapon longer than she is tall. Lastly, as she walks past she carries herself in high self esteem and seems to radiate with confidence. The seemingly endless smile only adds to the strange aura she lets off. As she speaks in almost a musical tone, you can tell she has a rather quirky personality and enjoys a good laugh. If you happen to see her on duty, she has a strong sense of Justice. She can often be seen spitting on passing Death Knights and bares an open hatred for them. (If seen in battle) If, by chance, you are amongst the lucky to see this valiant Gnome fighting, her childish appearance quickly ages into a hardened, talented warrior and swordswoman. You can see her at the front of the group, charging deeper and deeper into enemy ranks and cutting her way to victory. You can often hear her own warcry echoing over the sound of battle. (In Progress) Feriya's right arm was severed by an assassin, who caught her off guard while tinkering. She slew her assailant but the damage was done. She now carries a titansteel auto-plated arm that she designed herself. 'Memorable Quotes' * "Woo! Woo! Better look out, there's a Fer-Train coming through!" * "I apologize pervusely for any inconvenience my murderous rampage may have caused..." * "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Better yet! I'll bring you down to mine." * "I wonder if I can do a wheelie on this thing..." crash sounds are soon heard. In Culling of Stratholme: *Prince Arthas: "What else can Mal'Ganis throw in my way?" *Feriya: "Umm...that?" said as a Chrono Lord comes through a portal. Category:Archived Characters Category:Characters